A Melody
by Lexi Daughter of Athena
Summary: Finn and Jake were not at all prepared for what they heard when they arrived for their monthly Jam Session with Marceline. Marceline's newest song sends Finn and Jake on a matchmaking adventure to find the mysterious Princess Bonnie B. mentioned in the song. And who better to ask for help finding a princess, than the most well known princess in all of Ooo, Princess Bubblegum.


**Sup everyone, welcome to my fic. This is my first time writing a Bubbline story and I'm really excited about it. The inspiration for this story comes from the songs written by homosushi and parttimedoodles who can both be found on tumblr. Homosushi wrote the song featured in this chapter, if you want to listen to it you can find the link to it on my profile. The song written by Parttimedoodles will be featured later on in the story, but if you would like to listen to it now you can also find the link on my profile. And without further ado:**

**A Melody:**

When entering the house of Marceline Abadeer one should always expect to hear music; this is something Finn and Jake learned very quickly upon befriending the Vampire Queen. The thousand year old rocker was well known in Ooo for her songs and it was very rare occasion for her to not to be strumming away on her axe-bass with a new song. Regardless of the vampire's history with music, Finn and Jake were not at all prepared for what they heard when they arrived for their monthly Jam Session with Marceline.

"Hey Marceline, we're here," Finn called out as he and Jake entered the vampire's house, "Are you ready to rock 'n roll!?" He cheered while pretending to play guitar.

After receiving no response Finn broke his pose and looked around the room in confusion.

"Dude, I don't think she's here." Jake said after seeing Finn's confused look.

"Nah man she's gotta be here, we always have our Jam Sessions today, she's probs just upstairs in her room practicing or something." Finn began walking over to the ladder leading up to Marceline's bedroom. "Plus she said she wanted help recording stuff today." He explained, taking his recording device out of his backpack and waving it at Jake.

"Hehe okay man you're probably right, lets go." Finn climbed up the ladder and popped his head into Marceline's room. After a few seconds he spotted her sitting at her desk with an acoustic guitar, he was about to announce his and Jake's arrival when she started strumming the guitar. Instead of messing her up mid song Finn decided to wait for her to finish. Staying perched on the ladder Finn hit the record button on his recording device just as Marceline began to sing.

_I love the way you call my name out loud,_

_Oh Bonnie B. I'd love to be with you right now,_

_You stole away my heart,_

_And it's tearing me apart._

_Oh Bonnie B. why can't you see_

_I think about you, think about me,_

_Oh Bonnie, Princess can't you see_

_All these hints that I've been leaving behind,_

_I'd love it if you'd just be mine._

_Sometimes you gimme these scary chills_

_But Bonnie I still, OooOoooo_

_I love the way you call my name out loud,_

_Oh Bonnie B. I'd love to be with you right now,_

_You stole away my heart,_

_And it's tearing me apart._

_Oh Bonnie B. why can't you see_

_I love the way you call my name out loud,_

_Oh Bonnie B. I'd love to be with you right now,_

_You stole away my heart,_

_And it's tearing me apart._

_Oh Bonnie B. why can't you see_

_Oh Bonnie B._

Marceline sighed deeply as she ended the song, whereas Finn and Jake were stunned into silence, jaws on the floor and eyes as big a dinner plates. Finn hit the stop button on his recording device and looked at his brother.

"Dude, we so totally should not have heard that." Jake whisper-shouts at Finn.

"I know man, what do we do?"

"We leave that's what!" Jake says as he stretches himself and Finn down to the bottom of the ladder. "If Marceline finds out we overheard her singing that _very _personal song she'll kill us!"

"But we need to help Marceline! You heard the song, she's clearly in love with someone named Bonnie B. We have to tell them that Marcy likes them!" Finn says as Jake pulls him out of the house.

"I dunno man, that sounds really risky. Like what if Marceline finds out? Besides we don't even know who this Bonnie B. person is."

"Well in the song Marceline called them a princess so why don't we go ask a princess if they know any princesses called Bonnie B." Finn suggested with the perfect princess to ask already in mind.

"Man you just want an excuse to go see Princess Bubblegum." Jake accused, knowing exactly who his brother was thinking of asking for help. The blush on Finn's face as he responded only strengthened his argument more.

"Pssh, no! I just really want to help Marceline with her romance problems! I mean remember that weirdo Ash, this is our chance to make sure nothing like that happens again. The only reason we're going to see Princess Bubblegum is because she knows all the other princesses in Ooo."

"Yeah sure, whatever bro." Jake rolled his eyes and began growing, "Let's go help Marceline. Next stop the Candy Kingdom." Jake said and lifted Finn onto his back.

"Yeah, alright! It's matchmaking time!" Finn cheered as he and Jake headed off in the direction of the kingdom of none other than Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.


End file.
